


Earthquake

by phasha18



Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Earthquakes, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: There's an earthquake. Stiles freaks out.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880353
Kudos: 30





	Earthquake

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator._

**Earthquake**

  
Derek and Stiles were just walking down Main St towards the bowling alley when suddenly Stiles was wrapped around Derek like a koala.

"Stiles?" 

"Yes..."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing..."

"Uh huh, it was an earthquake,"

“I knew that,”

“Want to get down then?” 

Stiles looked innocently at Derek as the older man kissed his forehead before setting him on the ground and wrapping an arm around. 

“Still love me right?”

“And all your quirks,”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a series of random little one shots.


End file.
